<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nothing scares you when you're already living the worst case scenario by statuscrows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895748">nothing scares you when you're already living the worst case scenario</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows'>statuscrows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Noncontober [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, Dissociation, Gang Rape, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takasugi pays a price for the loyalty of the Amanto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takasugi Shinsuke/Amanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Noncontober [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nothing scares you when you're already living the worst case scenario</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for noncontober day 8: gangbang</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was getting a bit of a kick out of imagining what Gintoki and Zura would think if they saw him like this, spread out on his back with a seven foot tall, blue skinned Amanto standing between his legs. He's not sure what would bother them more, him lying there like a whore doing nothing but taking its massive alien cock, or the fact that he'd invited the Amanto here in the first place. </p><p>Probably the latter, he thought to himself, feeling vaguely detached as he watched the Amanto thrust faster into him, making him ache with every thrust. After all, they'd ostensibly fought an entire war to keep the Amanto off their planet and here he was, getting shot full of alien come. </p><p>"Phew," the Amanto said, pulling out roughly with a grunt. "I'm surprised! He looks like such a whore but he's tight as hell." </p><p>"Can I have a go now, boss?" another said from behind him. Several others raised their voices to ask for the same. Takasugi wondered idly if he should've accepted Bansai's offer to come along. </p><p>The general must've agreed because next thing he knew there was a fresh cock in his ass and a hand covered in sharp talons was shoving him upwards by the thighs. </p><p>"Hm, not quite so tight now that the boss has had him." </p><p>A furry hand grabbed his head and turned him. He blinked up slowly, disinterested, as a cock was shoved into his face. </p><p>"You wanna suck me off? I bet he does, look at that face. He's loving this!" </p><p>Takasugi raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not interested in your shriveled little alien cock," he said. He got quite a few laughs for that one. </p><p>Not from the Amanto though, who shoved his jaw open and his cock directly into Takasugi's mouth. </p><p>Another Amanto grabbed his hands and held them down, like this particular indignity was enough to restore a modicum of Takasugi's pride, and yet another pulled one of his hands free and placed his cock in Takasugi's palm.</p><p>"Damn, he's not choking!" said the Amanto who was clearly trying to get as far down Takasugi's throat as was possible. </p><p>"Didn't you hear him? He likes bigger dicks. Move over." The first Amanto pulled out of Takasugi's mouth and another, a good deal larger, forced his way inside. He was certainly bigger than the average human and he seemed like he was trying to get Takasugi to vomit with every thrust. But, perhaps luckily for Takasugi, he'd been here before. </p><p>"Hey." A hand tightened in his hair. "Make a fist already, will you?" </p><p>Takasugi dug his nails into the cock in his hand and the Amanto yelled. </p><p>A second Amanto came in him at that point. Takasugi didn't know what species he was but he could feel himself dripping when the Amanto withdrew and even then more come was painting his thighs and ruining his already stained yukata. </p><p>"Think he can take more than one of us at once?" someone asked. </p><p>Someone else responded, "look at that slut, of course he can!" </p><p>The Amanto who was fucking his throat started to slow down, clearly aiming for his own pleasure now and not to just make Takasugi sick. "He's not bad looking for a human. Think he's really fucked up under the bandages? We might be able to get a good price for him otherwise." </p><p>"Did the General say—" </p><p>"Screw that. Hardly worth the effort." With that he reached down and tugged at the bandages around Takasugi's eye. </p><p>Takasugi yanked one of his hands free and caught the Amanto by the wrist, pressing down with his teeth at the same time. He didn't bite hard but the Amanto got the message and pulled out fast. Takasugi spat out precome and his own bile. </p><p>"Careful with the eye," he said acidly, voice rough from the mistreatment of his throat. "The wound's still fresh."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>